Identifiers are assigned to a wireless key fob and a vehicle control unit by their respective manufacturers or by a vehicle manufacturer. The identifiers are used for authentication and/or trust transfer to achieve a secured initial pairing. For the key fob and the vehicle control unit to be able to communicate, the devices must be paired at some point in either the manufacturing or the sales process. The pairing of wireless key fobs and their respective vehicles conventionally requires the vehicle manufacturer to deliver a secret key associated with each key fob to the various vehicle dealers. The secret key is a cryptographic key that is used to associate or pair the key fob with a vehicle. Multiple key fobs are typically paired with each vehicle. To simplify design and reduce cost, a key fob may be capable of secured pairing by performing wireless transmission, to but not receiving from, the vehicle.